


色令智昏

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	色令智昏

李知勋隐约觉得不妙。

他刚进门还戴在头上的靛蓝色贝雷帽正孤零零地呆在办公桌上，他本人则是被安置在诊室后方的病床上，局促不安地坐着，两条腿无助地晃在空中。

“躺下吧。”

医生的声调偏沉，掩在口罩之后更是显得沉闷，听不出什么情绪，只不过那双在金属细框眼镜后面的眼睛却让李知勋觉得很是锐利，明明只是被看了一眼就吓得他马上听话躺倒。

兴许是他听话又匆忙的模样取悦了医生，李知勋似乎从对方的语气中听出了比刚才更加轻快的语气，他抬起手里的听诊头，“把扣子解开。”

李知勋这才后知后觉地将扣在身上的细长背带解开，大拇指和食指捏住白色的纽扣，他自以为只需要露出胸口，加上原本他的领口那颗纽扣就没有系上，因此解了一颗便停了手，却被医生指示还要再解开一颗。

李知勋根本不知道他这个茫然又无辜的样子在全圆佑眼里看来多么有趣好玩，只知道自己在听完对方的话之后肯定是有点愣了下，但随后也听话地按照要求把纽扣解开了。

冰凉的听诊头沿着敞开的衣襟探进来，李知勋原以为它会落到自己的胸口，谁知道它只是在胸口稍微打了个转就缓缓往下滑，最后居然压到了自己左侧的乳头上。

李知勋被刺激得一个激灵，不仅被人从高处俯视，还紧张得感觉自己全身上下的热都往被原本凉飕飕的听诊器贴着的那块皮肤去，而且也不知道是错觉还是怎的，他总感觉全圆佑老是有意无意地用听诊器在他的乳头上磨。

“小朋友，你心跳得太快了。”好不容易熬过这个尴尬的时刻，等到全圆佑若无其事地收回手，轻飘飘留下这句话回头放下东西，李知勋这才稍稍松口气，全身放松下来，软绵绵地陷进病床里。

连暗暗觉得不对劲的疑问都因为太过羞耻而不敢问出口而被他选择性遗忘。

只可惜全圆佑并没有给他太多时间让他自我调节，才刚转头回来，都还没走到李知勋面前呢，就慢吞吞地指使他，“把裤子脱了吧。”

李知勋闻言下意识就抓住了自己的裤子，“为什么？”

全圆佑看了李知勋一眼，皱着眉倒回去看自己的电脑屏幕，点点鼠标，“预约的不是全身检查吗？是李知勋吧？”他不明所以地在电脑前抬头，“这么可爱我应该不会认错。”

他预约的确实是全身检查没错，但怎么非得加上最后一句，把整句话的走向彻底带偏，怎么听怎么觉得自己是被调戏了。

但是不对，应该不会是这样才是。

偏偏他事先没想起来这件事，身上这条裤子还是有些紧身的款式，刚才被允许还可以穿着鞋子，现在要脱裤子就不得不也把鞋子脱下，只剩下白色的短袜。就连解扣子、把拉链拉下来的声音都在这间安静的空调房里显得这么明显。

全圆佑看似无意瞄了他一眼，眼睛快速从白皙的双腿上收回来，“都要脱了。”

“啊？”

事实上除了刚才脱下的裤子，李知勋现在身上也不过只剩下根本无用的白袜，还没脱的内裤以及刚才已经被解开好几颗纽扣、勉强挂在身上的松垮衬衫。那也怪不得李知勋这么错愕，只得打着商量，“真的一定要脱吗，要这么仔细吗？”

“那既然这样你预约什么全身检查，”全圆佑虽然看着没比他壮多少，但比他高了快一颗头，再加上医生的身份摆在这里，气势也很是充足，有理有据，足以让李知勋乖乖吃瘪，“干脆去健康中心量一下身高体重就好了。”

这也实在是挑不出毛病。李知勋恨得牙痒，抿着嘴把内裤也脱下来，左右看看没等到全圆佑继续的指令，立刻就决定好歹要留下一件，不能全脱了。

哦原来这个世界上还有人不知道有些时候半遮半掩比全裸还要色情。

全圆佑面无表情站到病床前，刻意忽略掉李知勋时不时用手把衬衫拉低企图挡住自己下半身的动作，伸手就握住了李知勋的脚踝。“那我试一下你肌肉的反应。”

多么冠冕堂皇的理由，令人找不出错处。李知勋依旧紧张地抿着嘴，点点头示意自己知道了，眼睛却紧紧盯着全圆佑那只带了橡胶手套的手，从脚踝开始，又摸到他的小腿，进而是大腿，眼看下一秒就要捏到他大腿内侧，李知勋立刻反应过来，快如闪电地抓住了全圆佑的手腕，当下还因为意外的纤细而暗自惊讶。

“医生！”

全圆佑似乎一点也不惊讶李知勋会拦住他，没有对他的反应而感到任何不适，相反只是挑挑眉，心情好像也颇为不错的样子，“怎么了，我不是在检查了吗？”

李知勋没来由地话里带虚，“好像……不用这么仔细吧？”但还是故意把重音放到“这么”上，希望对方能明白他的弦外之音。

那对方会明白他的意思吗？答案是肯定的，全圆佑又不笨，李知勋就差把惊慌失措四个字写在脸上却还忍气吞声，这样吃瘪不甘却又无奈的样子让他更是觉得好玩。他用另一只手托了托滑落下来的眼镜，“全身检查嘛，就是要这么仔细的呀。”甚至以其人之道还治其人之身，他也把重音放到了同样的词上。

没有理由，那李知勋就只好把手收回去，但是很紧张，没有依靠，只得将手绞在身上的衬衫上，连手指都在发红。

那当然检查还在继续，全圆佑就不会放过他。“现在转过去吧。”

“什么？”

“我说转过去小朋友，趴着。”全圆佑淡淡地开口，“现在要检查点别的，你先趴好，最好屁股撅起来一点。”然而冲击性的话语还在继续，他似乎很是苦恼地摸摸下巴，然后给李知勋下了新的指示。“啊，或者你可以稍微跪趴一下吗，把腿张开一点我会更方便检查。”

李知勋脑子里那根线越拉越紧，名为羞耻的情绪从心里蔓延至全身，偏偏全圆佑还在催促，一时间委屈得快要落泪，眼角也变红，又觉得太过丢脸只好真的听话转过去，跟从对方的要求一一做了。

“好乖，这才是乖孩子。”那只不属于他的手抚上他的屁股，明明都还没任何动作只是这么放着，李知勋已经觉得从对方手下那块皮肤开始，隐隐约约起了鸡皮疙瘩，甚至头皮发麻。“现在是检查前列腺，所以要把手指伸进去，你不要太过慌张哦。”

什么瓶盖被打开，挤出了什么东西，李知勋统统不知道，直到那根带着冰凉液体的手指伸进来，只是一个指节就让他觉得又痛又涨，难受得腰立刻要塌下去，却被人及时搂住了，对方也随之顺水推舟地贴到他隔壁。“不可以哦。”

被破开的苦楚终于让自以为昏昏沉沉的李知勋醒悟过来，但耳边已经是手指搅动而起的水声，身体也开始适应懂得迎合对方，他痛得厉害，但又从中得到了快感，甚至性器勃起，晃晃悠悠地从前端冒出前列腺液。“不……”

他还想违背身体的本能嘴硬，谁知道全圆佑立刻就找到了他名其名曰要检查的部位，手指一伸便戳中了他想要的位置。

李知勋一下子被更激烈的快感冲得头晕眼花，嘴巴微张，自然而然发出被支配的呻吟，无力又掺和着满足。

“呃……嗯嗯……啊！”

“看起来没有什么问题，很健康，敏感度也不错。”全圆佑到现在还忠实于自己的身份，指尖磨磨蹭蹭又碰对了地方，马上就得到了李知勋的呜咽作为回应。“要看看其他地方吗？”

兴许是全圆佑经验丰富，又或者是李知勋太过敏感，亦或者两者都有，明明是第一次，李知勋就已经可以只靠摁压前列腺达到高潮了。

精液从性器前端涌出，全部射到了病床上，弄湿了床单。

在别人面前射精高潮的羞耻余韵终于涌入大脑，李知勋终于忍不住，眼泪夺眶而出，豆大的泪珠纷纷落到床上，加上被他抓揉得皱巴的床单，让身下这张病床更加脏乱。

他哭得不停吸鼻子，身子软绵绵靠到全圆佑身侧，难得让全圆佑觉得自己是不是把人欺负过了。

他脱掉手上的橡胶手套，把人抱着转过来正面对着他，果不其然就见一张哭得满脸发红的脸蛋，可怜兮兮的，他无奈地叹气，取了自己脸上的口罩卡在下巴。“怎么了，不要哭。”

“那你检查完了吗？我可以走了吗？”李知勋猛吸一下鼻子，说话的嗓音里都带着厚重的哭腔，垂下头不愿意看他，还是全圆佑半带强迫地捏着他的下巴让他抬头，用大拇指拭去他的泪水。

好歹被对方好看帅气的样貌和现在温柔的动作所安慰到，李知勋的态度也软了一点，但还是不甘地瞪着全圆佑，虽然在全圆佑看来可能只是像某种小动物的可爱撒娇。

全圆佑没忍住抱了抱面前的小家伙，用下巴蹭蹭他的小脑袋，“那医生帮你整理一下吧。”

出乎意料的，李知勋似乎很快就接受了全圆佑的示好，乖乖的坐着，等着全圆佑去拿湿巾帮他擦拭干净，还意外被全圆佑发现对方时不时偷偷瞄他的脸。

得，原来还是个小色鬼。

全圆佑无奈失笑，手上的动作立刻就变了味，明明刚才已经擦过了他的性器，结果一转手又回去了，手指有意无意地摩擦前端，这回李知勋倒是没勃起这么明显，但身体却记住了刚才的快感，暗暗想再要一次。

趁着全圆佑转身去丢垃圾，李知勋的脑袋飞快运转，脸蛋皱在一起，最后干脆抓着袖子往床上一揩，“但是医生……我的衣服脏了。”很是无辜的，“请问有替换的衣服吗？”

他眼睛瞪得圆圆的，随之低下头解开自己剩下所剩无几的扣子，将衬衫褪下，完全赤裸，还扬起袖子，将沾上精液的部分给他看，像是为了证明自己所言不虚。

“但是可能不合穿哦。”

“但是是医生把我的衣服弄脏的。”

全圆佑败下阵来，起码看着是只好颇为无奈地去找了自己的衬衫和李知勋做了交换，“那我帮你洗一下？等干了再走吧，接下来好像也没有病人了。”

李知勋努努嘴，“嗯。”

衣服正如全圆佑所说是大了，还是那句，虽然全圆佑不比李知勋壮多少，但好歹身高摆在这里，就算是全圆佑自己穿着也有些偏松，更何况李知勋呢。

他像是觉得好玩的又扬扬袖子，从声音也听出来心情好多了，因此说的话也欢快了许多。“医生的好大哦。”

啧。全圆佑手上动作一顿，继而假装无事发生般继续，关上水龙头把衣服抖开的时候李知勋却发现了不仅袖子，连后背和衣摆也湿了一大片，他就像没看到地把衣服挂起来。“你怎么知道很大。”

“这不是看到了吗？”

“那你要不要试一下？”

李知勋眨巴眨巴眼睛，“不是试了吗，很大啊。”

“哦这样，”全圆佑低下头笑笑，把眼镜取了放到办公桌上，“别的也很大呢，也要试吗？”

“呃……太大了……医生的……”

“你不是说知道了吗，刚刚这么得意。”

“但……啊……好深……”

李知勋身上还穿着那件松垮的衬衫，白嫩光滑的小腿被两只大手钳住，腿被支起来，整个人被撞得一颠一颠的，张嘴说出的话要不就是全部化为呻吟，要不就是变得断断续续，词不成句。但听不懂也没关系，性爱中想说的无非也是那几句，全圆佑只要稍微动动脑子也能知道。

他无助地咬住自己的指节让呻吟吞下去，但还是有些许的呜咽声溢出来，李知勋又被刺激得掉泪，这次反倒像极了性爱时的催情剂，眨眨眼睛便沿着脸颊滑落。

“又哭了。”

全圆佑都还没来得及安慰，诊室门口就突然传来敲门声，是路过的护士，问他是不是还在里面工作。

“是啊，我还在忙，还要一会儿才能下班。”他低头亲亲李知勋的额头安抚他，身下的动作也放慢了，但一下一下还是顶得很深，让李知勋险些又忍不住呜咽出声，幸好门口的人只是感叹了一下全医生工作辛苦了就离开了，并没有停留太久。

李知勋暗暗觉得难堪，抿起嘴巴，连嘴边的小梨涡都冒出来，下一秒却得到了全医生的一个亲吻。“我锁门了，她进不来的。”

“哦。”

“怎么还这个样子啊，”全圆佑苦恼地笑笑，只好又凑过去亲亲李知勋，从脸颊亲到耳后，从脖子亲到锁骨，但就是不去亲他的嘴唇，“那，小朋友也要我亲亲嘴吗？”

话音刚落，就多了一个柔软的触感在自己的嘴唇上。


End file.
